Rob Shapiro: Last Moments
by gustin puckerman
Summary: "I was never lost mom." one-shot.


**I was going to send this for Rade Week: Family, but... first, it didn't hit until 2k words and I got lazy. Plus, this one-shot has no plot written to it. I just make it up as I go. The thing that trigger this one-shot was when I was listening to Dr Dre-I Need a Doctor feat Eminem and Skylar Grey. I really hope you would enjoy it, even though I don't think this is my best work. Oh, and this is a spin off from Rob Shapiro, Rob Shapiro: My Story. I don't think you will understand this one-shot if you don't read, at least, Rob Shapiro.- bbm  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s**)

* * *

**Rob Shapiro: Last Moments**  
by _BigBenMitchell_

* * *

I cannot see anything.

Everything is fuzzy.

Mom. Mom is besides me, telling me to do something. I want to reach up to her, ask her what's wrong. Why is she crying? Why is her face all red and wet? Who is these people surrounding me? What is happening? I don't know what happened. I start to drift off to somewhere I know would swallow me whole. I want to fight it, really I want to. But... I'm too weak. Why am I weak?

Mom...

Mom, is this goodbye?

Bobby brought his brother's gun today, mom. He was playing with it with his friends, a smug smile played on his lips. Everyone thinks it's cool, only few think it's dangerous. He started to swing that pistol around and freaking Emelia out. Emelia is this little girl who is _so_ scared of life, mom. She's screaming and begging for Bobby to put it down... He didn't listen to Emelia. He threaten her and...

A shot was fired.

I try to open my eyes, I don't know where I am. People are shouting over me, but their words didn't come to my brain. I couldn't hear a single thing. Even mom's crying... It seems so far away. "_Goddammit Rob! Fucking wake up_!" she says to me, and one of those people is trying to calm her down. I smile at her attempt- my mom is very stubborn when she needs to be.

_Mom, I'm fine_.

I close my eyes- I need my sleep now.

Mom screams even louder than she could now, but I ignore her.

Bobby shot me.

That's right. I was trying to warn him that I would tell Miss Connor when he freaked out. He tried to act cool, but I can see the panic in his eyes. He knew the consequences if he was caught with a gun. I was about to storm out of the classroom when the shot was fired. My whole body froze in place and Emelia's screams overwhelmed me. I feel the sharp pain over my lower abdomen and for a second, I wonder what did happened? The sharp pain turned into something more and all I wanted to do was cry...

Mom, Bobby shot me.

Am I dying now?

But, didn't you say I still have my whole life ahead of me?

.

I don't know where I am, but once I open my eyes, stand a guy looking down at me. His face is full of innocence, but he doesn't say anything. He looks familiar, but I couldn't tell who he really is when he spins around too fast. He's walking away, and since there's nobody in this void, I follow him. He doesn't seem to mind though, but he never glances behind. I continue to follow him, a lot of questions playing up in my mind but none escapes my lips.

For now, I feel safe with him.

I feel as though I belong here.

.

I can see mom's crying in Miss Cat's arms now. I feel my heart breaks for her, and I want to tell her that I'm here, but I couldn't. It is like, my lips are sealed. I can see Bobby's mom comes up and mom's screaming at her, Mr Beck and Mr Andre holding her up. All hopes are gone, even one that is in me. I look up to the man who's looking at the scene, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Do you love her?" My voice cracks and I'm fragile for everyone to see.

The man looks at me with such sadness and wipe his tears away. Slowly, he admits, "Yes."

.

I think Jon and Mike sees me, and they would always hide away when mom's screaming in another room. They sit close together, and you could see it- the invisible bonds only a pair of twins could share as they press their bodies to one another. Both of them have olive skin and dark hair. Mom says they're going to grow up beautiful and handsome, me alongside with them. But I'm starting to doubt that now.

Jon looks up to me, his face is strangely red now.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, but couldn't speak up.

Jon shakes his head, "That's okay, Rob."

But I know, it's not.

.

It feel as though a century passed between me, and all I have to do is follow the man around. We do not speak, but it's like I have known him my whole life. There's no such thing as pain in this void I'm walking. I could bounce and stretch and fall and nothing is going to hurt me. I think it's a good place, but I could feel how the man hates it. It makes him feel numb. I guess that's not good too.

.

The man looks at life and there's a longing feeling into his eyes.

But he doesn't do anything about it. He doesn't bother to reach his hand out and touch the lives we could see. He just stands there and stares at it. He never looks at me straight in the eyes, and when he does, it'll only take a few seconds. I don't know why. I look at him with wondering eyes and keep figuring him out. But just when I am this close to figure him out, like Sherlock Holmes would, he would distant himself.

And then, I just have to run just to keep up with him.

.

We are walking around one day when he suddenly says, "It's time."

I stop, one eyebrow raises.

"You're going home," he tells me smoothly.

"To my mom? My family? My _life_?" I thought he is going to break when I said that, but instead, he smiles at me. He nods his head. And behind him, I could see my mom is getting a water from the machine while Uncle Rory is soothing her back. Normally, she wouldn't appreciate those kind of gesture, but this time, she doesn't seem to give a care. The man keeps looking at me with his soft eyes and once more, he confuses me.

But I just smile at him. "Goodbye, dad."

He kind of laughs and nods his head once again. "Goodbye, Rob."

.

I wake up in a hospital room.

All of the doctors surround me within seconds after Miss Cat shouts that I'm awake. And I feel alive again.

Mom hugs me immediately after the nurses and doctor releases me. "I thought I lost you, Rob," she sobs into me.

I hug her back weakly. "I was never lost mom."

_Dad took care of me_.


End file.
